


Glassy Sky

by bluedog96



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Kaneki may or may not be mentioned only, Touka is naturally angsty honestly, Touken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedog96/pseuds/bluedog96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories for Touken pairing based on the song "Glassy Sky." The city may move on but Touka refuses to forget Kaneki. Touka knows Kaneki will appear before her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Glassy Sky
> 
> How many days have passed like this?  
> The city is trying to fade and moving on  
> I sometimes have wondered where you’ve gone

The musty scent of a new house did not calm Touka’s nerves. The stale, warm air forced her heart to clench in pain; her peaceful days were gone. The CCG would be busting down the door of her old apartment by now, searching for the missing waitress of a ghoul nest.  There was no more bumbling Kaneki to annoy her and offer that shy smile of his, no more annoying best friend (Hide was it?) constantly asking for a date, and no more coffee from Anteiku. The atmosphere would never be the same again.

Sighing, Touka flung open the window of her bedroom to allow in the soft winter breeze. The moon shined far above, mocking almost, with a cool light that drenched her skin a pale glow. What about Kaneki? She imagined that, with that snowy hair of his, he would practically glow beneath the moonlight…almost like a ghost. And such a description fit Kaneki—the boy who just as easily appeared in her life only to vanish in an instant.

The sounds of gunshots, white-hot flashes of color illuminating the dreary background of the city, and the shouts of the battlefield carried all the way to her room. The 20th ward was in chaos. By tomorrow morning, this incident would be an afterthought. The city would move on and both sides would reluctantly recover.

Thump, thump, thump. Touka looked behind her at the incoming visitor—listening intently to the soft footsteps approaching the door.  Looking for anything to take her mind off the battle in the 20th ward. The door opened with a soft squeal. She couldn’t fake anything. She should be glad she got away but she wasn’t.

Not when she knew Kaneki would get himself killed.

“Yoriko…what are you doing here?”

“Your uncle told me this is where you were staying. I planned to ask you what happened tomorrow…”

“I get it,” Touka grumbled, “you wanted to know if I was okay. Don’t worry. I’m not a ghoul.”

Yoriko smiled warmly, the conspicuous box human food missing from her hands on this rare occasion. “Well…what are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to keep trying for the entrance exam to Kamii…” What else was there beyond that? The idea of getting into a renowned university like Kamii intrigued her but what then? Kaneki didn’t go there any more, he was a missing person, and each day was bound to bring heartache.  She fiddled absently with the keychain rabbit in her pocket. Kaneki had to survive this; they all had to survive.

“Hey…Yoriko.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think,” Touka pursed her lips, “Do you think I would look better with a different hair color? I feel like a change after everything that’s happened.” She needed to move on in more ways than one.

“Oho? Is it to impress that co-worker of yours?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Touka said, a light pink dusting her cheeks, “He…wasn’t as lucky as me. When they found out the CCG was coming…”

Yoriko’s forlorn expression made Touka regret ever saying anything at that moment. A warm embrace, Yoriko’s embrace, enveloped Touka. After a moment, the girl released Touka. “I’m sorry Touka.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I think a light blue would look great on you.”

“Huh?”

“A blue that reminds people of the color of snowfall. Ah! If we do that, I can call you princess Yuki!”

“Don’t you dare!” Touka’s anger evaporated in an instant at the sight of Yoriko’s  smile. At least this one thing had not changed.  But soon everything else would fade. “Yoriko, would you open a coffee shop with me?”

“A coffee shop? Sure but what about college?”

“I’m sure that guy is alive. He’s too stubborn for his own good. And if I know that guy, his hobby will be to visit all the coffee cafes around town. I’m sure I’ll see him again. He isn’t dead.”

(She wouldn’t let go without a fight.)

“What kind of name are you thinking about?”

“Hmmmm,” Touka hummed, “how about :Re?” The name was strange…but perfect.

“Re? That’s such a strange name. I like it!”


	2. The Quiet Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story carries on,  
> Only lost inside,  
> I had this dream so many times,  
> The moments we spent and passed and gone away.

It was one of those rare times when Kaneki wasn’t working but Touka did. Honestly, if she had known Rize’s appetite would lead to an increased work load on her and an annoying boy who wouldn’t stop fumbling the dishes and screwing up the orders, Touka would have eliminated the Binge Eater the first chance that came around. Either that, or eliminate Kaneki before he became such an ingrained part of her life.

Kaneki had taken a spot by the windowsill, a book held lazily in one hand, eyes enraptured with the text. His other thumb poked at his upper lip and a cup of steaming black coffee lay forgotten on the side. Touka busied herself with wiping down the counter as it was one of the slow times of the day and Kaneki was their only customer. Every now and then, she would here the soft swish of a page turning or witness the slight twitch of a smile as Kaneki progressed through the story.

“Touka-chan.”

“Huh?”

Kaneki held up the forgotten cup of coffee, “would you mind making me a new cup?”

“Sure.” The plate and cup clacked as she lifted them off the table, Kaneki’s eyes trailing her every move. “What?” The guy was staring too much. The stupid idiot was off in dreamland as usual.

“A-ah,” Kaneki gave one of those nervous, awkward smiles and rubbed his chin. “W-well…i-it’s nothing.” She didn’t believe him, not with those nervous stutters of his. Saying nothing, she returned to her spot at the counter and poured another cup of coffee for Kaneki.  Seeing that everything was spotless and no customers at the moment, she took a spot in front of him. Shifting in the comfortable seat allowing brief relief to her aching feet she knew why he sat here. There was just enough draft and the sun shining through the window creating a relaxing warmth that put you to sleep.

“I know you’re lying. What is it?” Kaneki’s face lit up scarlet. The college student shuffled nervously in his seat, averting his eyes to a position on the wall that seemed much more interesting than her at the moment.  Really, he was so pathetic. “Well?”

“The literary department is holding a Shakespeare play and you seemed really stressed lately so I was wondering…if you would like to come with me? Ah! It’s not a date or anything….just as friends?”

“Oh?” Touka frowned, “Is there something  wrong with me going with you as a date?” Seeing the downtrodden expression on Kaneki’s face, Touka immediately regretted the remark. Kaneki was just trying to be kind as usual. “Sorry. I wouldn’t mind going. I know this isn’t a date. Knowing you, it would probably be a book store right?”

“T-Touka –chan!” The blush spreading across Kaneki’s cheeks affirmed her question. “It’s tomorrow night. What time would you like to meet? It starts at eight…”

“We want to get good seats right?  How about…seven thirty? That’s enough time to get there and find good seats right?”

“Yeah. Is in front of the coffee shop okay?”

“Yes.” The door jingled and in walked a customer. “Kaneki, I’ll talk to you later. Seems like the customers have started coming in again. I’ll see you after work tomorrow?”

“Uh-huh.” Touka dashed back around the counter, heart pounding in her chest. It was strange. She knew this wasn’t a date. It was Kaneki for goodness sake—a plain guy with a ridiculous shy streak and goofy, awkward smiles who would rather go on a date in a book store than any crowded place. There was no way this was a date. Yet why was her heart pounding in this ridiculous, giddy joy?

“Miss!”

“Huh?” Touka looked back at the customer—a ghoul—in confusion. “Did you get my order?”

“I’m sorry sir. A medium black coffee right? I’ll get it if you’ll give me just a second.” Scooping the coffee beans into the cup and gently swirling them with the prepared water, Touka couldn’t help it. Her traitorous mind kept telling her that, perhaps, this really was a date.

It didn’t make her as mad as it should have.

……… 

The night air was crisp—not in the bone-chilling way—but enough to make Touka want to snuggle deeper into the warm folds of her jacket. They had agreed to meet up at seven-thirty but Touka misjudged the time it would take to get ready and had gotten here five minutes early. Plays and literature didn’t particularly excite her but the thought of Kaneki worrying about _her_ , an ugly ghoul, made her heart swell. Ever since the night in the chapel, her feelings for Kaneki began to grow stronger—she even worried about the klutzy idiot—but he was reliable when it counted.  If he hadn’t come through that night in the chapel…Touka didn’t even want to think about it.

“You came early too?” Kaneki waved his hand, picking up speed and dashing towards Touka with raspy breathes. Absently, she noted he wore that same outfit as usual with his blue jacket and pants.  “’Sorry, I was worried that I would end up being late and making you wait…”            

“Idiot, what’s there to be sorry about? Come on let’s head to the play.”

“Alright!”

“Do you know what this play is about?” Touka asked, tired of walking in the silence.

“What do you know about Hamlet?”

“I know the guy goes insane and brutally murders some people but that’s pretty much every Shakespearean play right?”

“You have a point but that’s not the plot...”

“What’s it about then?”

“Well, the main character prince Hamlet heard rumors about the ghost of the recently deceased King Hamlet and speaks with the ghost of his father. The king tells Hamlet to get revenge on those who killed him, but Hamlet is conflicted and slowly descends into madness. I don’t want to spoil much but basically the entire royal family tries to kill each other.

Touka found it both intriguing and vaguely horrifying. It was nothing compared to normal ghoul life but still. “Huh, that’s messed up. Are you sure Shakespeare wasn’t a ghoul?”

 “He could have been and no one ever knew.”

“Man that would be weird. One of the world’s most celebrated poets, a ghoul? That would be the day! Imagine, one of your favorite authors being an infamous ghoul.”

“It wouldn’t be that hard to imagine Takatsuki Sen as one but with as much publicity as she gets, I doubt it.” Kaneki thought that but from what he’s told her of those books, they were awfully violent and tragic. Takatsuki did her research well—a classic case of all famous authors. The fan boy Kaneki was probably right. The Kamii University approached fast on the horizon, swarms of people crowding the gates and towering campus buildings making Touka feel insignificant. She had never actually been on campus and now she suddenly felt extremely awkward. She was just a high school student with hopes of entering a university like this.

Kaneki pointed off to the east where streams of people were headed towards some building out of sight.   “The performing arts students teamed up with the literary department so it’s going to be held in their theater. It’s about a block away behind the music building. Let’s go before it fills up!”  Kaneki yanked her hand from her pocket and dragged her along in the sea of people.

Touka never saw Kaneki this excited but the guy really loved literature so who was she to complain. It was pleasant to see him this way for once and the hand grasping hers reassured her as he navigated them through the crowd. Kaneki knew the way. This time Touka could relax and allow Kaneki to guide her in the human world. The warmth radiating off his hand was comforting and the excitement in his eyes forced her to smile as well.

“You’re really excited for this huh?”

“I kinda helped out with re-imagining the play into a modern form in the beginning but I had to quit after the…accident.” Well dang. Great Touka, bring up a sensitive topic! Way to go you insensitive jerk! “But I want to see how they finished it even if I didn’t get to stick with it to the end.” Kaneki’s head tilted down in embarrassment. “I…wanted Touka-chan to enjoy the show too.”

“You idiot,” Touka gave his hand a squeeze, “I’ll try.  Thanks.”

The seats they managed to catch were set far in the back beneath low dim lights on the balcony. The auditorium curved in such a way as to rebound the sounds relatively well back into their location as well as provide a good view of the entire stage set. Overall, the seats were pretty good.  Touka found one problem: her proximity to Kaneki was incredibly irritating. Kaneki must be feeling something similar with the way he subtly shifted in his seat every few minutes, a slight grimace crawling onto his face and a white knuckled grip on the seat.

“It’s hot in here huh?” Kaneki adjusted the sweater around his neck with a sigh.

“Sweltering.” Kaneki grinned sheepishly.  “Sorry I didn’t think it would be this bad. The temperature regulation is pretty good so…” Kaneki shifted left to give her more room.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just take off my jacket and hopefully that will help,” Touka said eyeing his heavy sweater. “Are you going to be fine in that sweater? I can pay you back and we can go somewhere else if it gets too hot.”

“N-no, I’m fine. Look the play is starting!” Sure enough, the lights in began to dim drowning the entire amphitheater in a pitch black ink, the stage shining like the moon in the dead of night. The soft murmuring of the crowd died down enveloping the room in a thick silence. People below fidgeted in their seats, anxious for the show to begin. A clown with a garish mask pranced onto the stage and began narrating the setting for the modern rendition of Hamlet, a mafia kingdom in the underworld.

“There outfits are strange. Are they supposed to be ghouls?”

“Who knows?” Kaneki chuckled nervously.  “It’s for the visual effect I guess.”

Touka had never been to any large scale plays. The passion of the actors entranced her. This, she thought, must be how Kaneki felt when he read stories. Occasionally, Kaneki would glance at her from the corner of her eye to observe her reaction and blushing furiously when she spotted him. All too soon, the show ended tragedy. The light flickered back on. Touka quickly stood, stretching out her stiff muscles with a sigh. The couple swiftly exited with the rest of the crowd.

Beneath the entrance awning, Kaneki asked, “So did you enjoy the play?”

“Yeah,” it wasn’t what she expected, “it was interesting. Do you help out with things like that often?”

 “N-not really. It was Hide’s idea so I just kind of went along with it.” Before Touka could blink Kaneki’s hand were grasping hers in a loose grip. “Touka-chan…I…”

With such a stupid (yet adorable and pitiful) expression written all over his face, Touka couldn't find it in herself to push those hands off. Crap, they were both blushing now weren't they? “What is it?”

“W-would you like to hang out again sometime?”  

That wasn’t what she expected, but what did she expect? Instead she sighed, “Of course I will idiot.” His hands were freezing now! Didn’t he have any gloves? “Did you forget your gloves?”

“I was in such a hurry I left them on the kitchen counter.” Kaneki fidgeted and pulled his hand back.

“We better hurry back before you get frostbite. It's a lot colder than it was earlier you know.”

“Sorry.”

“No it’s okay.” After all, Kaneki wouldn't be Kaneki if he wasn't a nervous klutz. 

And it certainly made for a nice dream--if she didn't lose him as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously set in the past at this point. Adorable fluff because the fandom needs it! I'm thinking about Haise/Touka in future chapters as well (depending on whether or not it fits). What do you guys think? ^_^


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of it I recall  
> Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall  
> I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know  
> Empty promises, shattered dreams of love

It took several moments for Touka to overcome the shock of seeing _that_ face. Touka never lost hope. She knew Kaneki lived through that night. But no one would expect their long-lost…whatever Kaneki had been…to come through the door speaking of kagune with a group of children trailing behind him like ducks. Yomo froze in shock but she, who had never given up hope, recovered swiftly and seated the Kaneki’s group in their seats and took their orders.

Predictably, Kaneki ordered black coffee.

Unpredictably, he came back the next day.

“So,” he smiled from behind his cup of black coffee, “do you enjoy working here?”

Kaneki seemed nervous despite the smile as he had averted his eyes and took small sips of his coffee. Kaneki was still in their under the new persona—an uplifting but sad thought. “I’ve been working at coffee shops since I was in high school.”

“Really? It be interesting to see how our coffee making skills compare then.” Kaneki paused, about to take another sip from his drink, before setting it down with a soft clink on the table. “Ah, I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself. My name’s Sasaki Haise.” He held out a hand.

She glanced back from the hand to ‘Sasaki’s’ face and hesitantly grabbed his hand. It felt strange, after so long, to feel the warmth of his hand. The weight rested easily in hers and instantly she had to drive out dreary thoughts. “Touka.”

“No last name?”

“I would say ‘would you give out your full name to a stranger’ but you just did so that argument is invalid. I have other customers so…”

“Hm?” Sasaki’s eyes darted to the other tables of guests distinctly lacking beverages and pastries. Sasaki raised a hand to scratch the back of his head in nervousness—a gesture that made Touka’s heart ache for the briefest of moments. “Sorry, I guess I should let you get to work. Wouldn’t want the other customers to be _bitter_ now do we? It would leave a bad _taste_ in my mouth if you took all the _heat_.”

“If those were meant to be puns, then that was horrible.”

“Ah but that’s a smile right? I see your lips quirking!”

Damn, he got her. “You caught me off guard all right? I really have to go now.”

“All right Touka-san. I need to get back to work anyway. I will see you tomorrow.” Sasaki slid from behind the table, picking up the metal suitcase all doves carried around and gave a brief wave as he headed out the door.

Of all things, why did he have to become a dove? That idiot Kaneki…

Sasaki came back the next day with the same goofy grin plastered on his face, the same silver briefcase by his side, and the same expectancy for chatter. Stupid Kaneki never spoke this much before but now he’s a freaking chatter box! Touka’s lunch break before she realized and Sasaki pulled her aside into the nearby booth. “So, I was wondering how about we go see a movie?”

And then her brain short-circuited. _Completely_. “Huh?! Why do you think I would want to go to the movies with an annoying guy like you?”

Sasaki grinned and ran a finger over her cheeks, “You’ve turned into a tomato, that’s how.”

Damn him. Unable to bring herself to meet the intensity of that stare (damn it for reminding her of all those all-most kisses and sweet gestures from that false hope), she grumbled an acceptable answer.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“I said,” Touka took a deep breath, “ _yes_. Alright? But don’t ask me again, you freaking pudding-head.”

“I may be a pudding-head but that just means I’m sweet.”

Ugh. Did this guy get all his pick-up lines from Hide?

Super shy kid with only one friend—big freaking duh.

“Shut up.” One date was all she would do. Because he is a dove and she is a ghoul, no matter what the past they had together. Kaneki didn’t need to be hurt anymore if, or when, he finds out.

“See you Saturday? How about the ten o’clock showing of that new American movie, Avengers?”

“No romance?”

“Nope. You seem like more of an action girl.”

“That’s fine. My lunch break is over so I’ll see you later.”

“Wait Touka!” Touka turned around and the faintest peck of soft lips touched her cheeks. Blood rushed to her face, heating it up in mortification. “See you!” Sasaki place the money on the table, picked up his suitcase, and hastily exited before Touka’s mortification could catch up with her.

"SASAKIIII! GET BACK HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy these past months I thought I was going to die. Ugh. But, here's the next chapter of this series so hopefully I can pick up the pace on this writing again along with some stories that have been on hiatus forever. I'll probably expand this chapter in the near future cause I'm not satisfied with it. 
> 
> I tried to be punny with Sasaki but I'm not that great. Now, I have a rl friend on the other hand whose every other word is a pun. It's enough to make you slap your face constantly XD

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest short story series! They are really short so I’m hoping to finish by the end of the week or next week while I'm waiting for my beta to proofread my other story. I think I’m here to stay for the Tokyo Ghoul fandom because Ishida Sui’s story is just genius! Despite reusing an old trope, he played it well and for that I applaud him. 
> 
> I kinda hope I didn’t overdo the angst in this one. Also, there might be some errors. Just point them out to me. I proofread but it’s my weakest skill. 
> 
> Based on the Glassy Sky song.


End file.
